A Chance Meeting
by Jay-Tales
Summary: It's a story about what would happen if all the parties from final fantasies IV to XII were to meet completely by chance!


Jay-Tales:This is a story about what would happen if the main characters from Final Fantasy IV - XII!

Squall:Jay-Tales does not own Final Fantasy, he does however own most of this idea...so, yeah...whatever...

* * *

It was just another day of kicking monster butt for Squall and his pals. 

"Zell, now!" Squall yelled to Zell to run up and attack the monster that they were fighting, "Hurry before it turns around!" He yelled as Rinoa Selphie and Irvine distracted the giant monster.

"Right!" Zell yelled as he put up his thumbs, and ran toward the giant beast, as he closed in the gap between the two of them, he jumped anddrop kicked the monster, "Unbelievable! I couldn't knock it down!"

"Squall I don't think this is working!" Quistis yelled to him as he looked at her and agreed, "Let's go for plan B!"

"Right, But first we have to get the others back here!" He yelled back.

"I'm not it! i'm the fastes of us three after all!" Zell yelled as he began to run around the monstrous being!" As he go closer again to the monster, it turned around, "The hell?"

"Zell, watch out!" Squall yelled as his best friend was struck down by one of the monster's claws.

_AGH!_Zell yelled as he hit the ground, he sat up and looked at it's diabolical eyes, "This one's not like the rest! It's strength is unusual!"

"Something's wrong! The monsters not paying us anymore attention!" Rinoa cried out with fear as their plan crumbled.

"We need to get back to them!" irvine yelled as if it were that easy, "W-What the? The monster's casting something!" He yelled as the monster raised it's arms above it's massive head, a black ball of light appeared between it's claws, and as it let out it's ferocios howl, the ball of light scattered and went around him in the shape a disk, then it shot in all directions, hitting all six of the heroes, and sent them all flying!

"I've never seen this kind of magic before!" Squall yelled as he rose to his feet, just as this fight was going on, another group of weary travellers was entering the town.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Can we please get something to eat?" A small girl with purple hair and a horn whimpered, "Pleeeeease, Zidane!"

"Ummmm...I don't know Eiko, what'dya think guys?...Well Dagger?" Zidane said as he looked back to the rest of the group.

"Sure!" Said the beautiful princess Garnet, who is known as Dagger by her friends," I'm kind of hungry too!"

"Great! Then let's get something to eat!" Zidane said as he jumped up, the group went ahead but Eiko didn't move,

"He won't go when I say I'm hungry but he'll when Dagger says she's hungry...Hmph!" Eiko grumbled as she pouted, "They probably don't even notice I'm not not there!"

"Hey, where's Eiko?" Zidane said as he looked back, "Hey! Eiko get over here!" Zidane smiled as he hollered over to Eiko.

"Huh?" Eiko began to blush, "O-Okay!" She ran to catch up to them.

"So Dagger, what _exactly_ did you do to win Zidane's heart?" Eiko asked mischievously, as she smirked.

"Well...I don-" Dagger looked down and saw Eiko smirking, "H-Hey! We did nothing of the sort! yousick child!" Dagger said as her face turned beat red.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Zidane asked as he looked back.

"Well we were just tlking about-" Dagger quickly wrapped her hand over Eiko's mouth.

"Food! We were talking about food!" Dagger said quickly covering up the truth.

"Oh, okay!" Zidane turned back around.

"Phew, You idiot! Don'tever tell him about that conversation! EVER!" Dagger said, with anxiety

"Okay, okay, whatever..." Eiko said as she began to pout again.

"How 'bout this place?" Asked Zidane, pointing at a restaurant, a fancy restaurant.

"Uuuuuhhh...can we pay for it?" Asked the little mage with a droopy, pointed hat, Vivi.

"Most definately Master Vivi! Remeber, we got paid from theprevious town for defeating that monster!" The armor clad, muscle bound oaf of a man, Steiner.

"Oh yah, of course!" Vivi said as he smile at Steiner, "But can you please call me Vivi?"

"I shall not! You are worthy of no less than the title of master from me!" Steiner said, shocked at the request he refuses to fill.

"Shut up Rusty! Let's go you guys!" Zidane yelled as he ran towards the restaurant.

--------------------------------------

"Penelo, Balthier! Get ready!" Vaan, a young man with blonde hair at his teammates, "Red Spiral!" He charged his mist element and thrust forward, causing a pinkish-red swirl to spin around the enemy, then collide at the top and crash downwards.

"Intercession!" Penelo began dancing around and making a large ball of a light-dark mixture gathered above the enemy and crashed downwards, colliding with Vaan's attack.

"Fires of War!" Balthier flung up his arm, creating balls of scorching orange light, he then jerked his hand forward and sent the balls flying at the enemy. The enemy roared as the finale hit, called inferno, it burst on the enemy, causing it to sjriek in pain as it fell to the ground. It twitched slightly then grew limp.

"You guys did it!" Ashe, a beautiful princess from the fallen kingdom of Dalmasca, was running towards Vaan, "We finished off our Wyvern Lord! And you defeated yours!" Vaan blushed,

"Yah! We should be able to get a pretty penny for these marks!"

"Vaan, Balthier. Shalt we go back to the place hence we came from?" Fran, a viera from the hidden forest village Eruyt.

"Yes, the leading man needs replenishment!" Balthier smiled, just as Basche stepped in,

"I don't thinkit's wise to be drinking, but to celebrate the victory, booze are on me!"

------------------------------------------------------

YAYNESS! First chapter introduces three parties! You won't be seeing these parties again til chapter four!


End file.
